


[podfic] Don't Fight With Your Pillow

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Broken Bones, Hurt Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of balefully & setissma's fic "Don't Fight With Your Pillow."</p>
<p><strong>Authors’ Summary:</strong> Jensen breaks his arm, Jared is a mother hen, and everything ends in sex.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 01:30:04</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Don't Fight With Your Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Fight With Your Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56158) by balefully & setissma. 



**Title:** [Don’t Fight With Your Pillow](http://balefully.livejournal.com/558884.html)  
 **Authors:** balefully  & setissma  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Authors’ Summary:** Jensen breaks his arm, Jared is a mother hen, and everything ends in sex.  
 **Length:** 01:30:04

 **Podficcer’s Notes:** This was recorded for the Cakebang challenge at cakehole_club! Many thanks to fishpatrol for beta-listening. :)

 **Download:**  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Don%27t%20Fight%20With%20Your%20Pillow/Don%27t%20Fight%20With%20Your%20Pillow%20%5bJ2%5d%20-%20mp3.zip) (82.9 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Don%27t%20Fight%20With%20Your%20Pillow/Don%27t%20Fight%20With%20Your%20Pillow%20%5bJ2%5d%20-%20podbook.zip) (43.5 MB)  
 **ETA:** Both versions also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/don%E2%80%99t-fight-with-your-pillow).

**Stream the First 11 Minutes:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/29746.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1932966.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/87124.html)


End file.
